<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Segreti nel Desiderio by virberos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386018">Segreti nel Desiderio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos'>virberos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Bottom V (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Consentacles, Gen, Nightmare (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories where each of the crew comes across a tentacle monster and promptly gets some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The devil hunter hummed as he strode along the streets, surrounded by shuttered warehouses. The air was quiet and still, the blues of dusk painted across the horizon. Normally, this would be the time where he’d be at Devil May Cry, indulging in pizza and teasing his returned brother. Unfortunately (for that nice pizza he was going to order), he was on the job so to speak. While normally he didn’t have much reason to be in this part of Red Grave City, this time he had a reason. Since the rise and fall of the Qliphoth tree (or as he liked to call it, Vergil’s angry houseplant), the covens of Red Grave City had come into the limelight. They had taken the opportunity to not only aid the citizens in escaping the wrath of the demon tree (and gain the goodwill of said citizens) but use their skills to slow down it’s growth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante, of course, didn’t really care about the covens unless he had a reason to care. They knew this as well, only seeking him out when their powers could not handle their problems. He had his own opinions on the matter, such as ‘don’t summon anything you probably can’t control’ but they not only paid with cash up front, they paid him well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>According to the Riverspeakers Coven, one of their youngest coven members tried to summon a demon, only for the demon to get loose and hide in one of the warehouses. The coven member refused to describe the demon, claiming it was ‘too terrifying for words’ so the coven presumed it was an exceptionally powerful demon and called for his aid. He glanced down to the map they had provided of the area, pausing to make a turn. Behind him, the streetlamps flickered to life, casting sickly golden light down the alleyway between the boarded-up warehouses. The dusky light was fading fast, replaced by the light of the stars. He wondered what kind of demon he was dealing with for the coven to call for his services. Perhaps something big and dangerous, like the Behemoths or Fury demons. If that was the case, it was a miracle that the unlucky summoner escaped with their life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, sensing demonic energy. He looked to his left, then to the map. It seemed that this was the place. He looked to the door, noting it’s apparent lack of damage. He had gotten the job this afternoon and, from the sounds of it, the summoning happened last night. Behemoths and Fury demons usually were active the moment of their summoning, which meant something about this story didn’t add up. Eventually, he just shrugged. He would let the coven punish their summoner, he was only paid to take care of whatever demon was so scary to said summoner that they ran away upon seeing it. He opened the door and stepped into the warehouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante glanced around the warehouse’s interior. It was surprisingly clean, covered only with graffiti and sigils on top of said graffitti. He could feel the demonic energy in the air and let out a hum, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, didn’t leave much of a mess…” He hummed to himself, stepping into the barely lit warehouse. As he walked, he swore he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He tilted his head, just a little, but saw only darkness. After a few minutes of meandering around the space, he let out a sigh. He turned around, fully intending to walk back to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, guess I’ll go back and tell them I found no-” He heard something shift behind him and paused. He turned around, seeing the room suddenly glow with bioluminescent light. Sitting on the other end of the room was a mass of red tentacles, aglow with luminescent light. It was almost as big as a bus, a few of the tentacles lifting up and leaning closer to him to get a better look at him. Dante’s lips turned into a wide grin, completely and utterly amused at what he found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of a Fury demon or a Behemoth, he found a tentacle monster, one of the very few demons of the Underworld that was harmless to humans. It lived only to fuck, to be stress relief, and it seemed that the summoner had been in no danger at all. Instead, they were so embarrassed that they ran away instead of just sending the monster back to the Underworld. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...pfft…” Dante covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. He failed, doubling over as his laughter echoed throughout the warehouse. “The big scary demon...literally just a bunch of tentacles!” He wheezed out, losing his balance and falling on his ass to the cold concrete floor. The mass of tentacles didn’t move from it’s spot, regarding him with some semblance of curiosity. Eventually, Dante stood back up and rolled his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. Still gotta deal with you before you get too antsy and I like a good tussle before I get down and dirty.” He grinned, cracking his knuckles. The tentacles didn’t react. “What? Come on, fight me.” He stepped back, gesturing at the tentacles. After a moment, one of the larger tentacles slid over. He grinned, ready to brawl, before the tentacle gently poked his nose. He blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacles suddenly surged forward, barely giving Dante the chance to duck. He laughed and rolled over, getting back on his feet. The tentacles surged around, diving to him only for him to dodge again. He smirked at the mass, shivering from frustration. He could feel his pants strain from the arousal of dodging the tentacles' attempts to grapple him. He stood back up, walking back a little while gesturing tauntingly </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come oon, I thought you’d be more grabby. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good grab.” He grinned as more of the tentacle mass squirmed to life. Now mildly agitated, more of the tentacles shot forward to try and grab him. Dante’s grin could only widen as he dodged each attempt to grab. The tentacles grabbed his coat, only for him to slide out. The tendrils held his coat, he could imagine they were frustrated at barely getting him before throwing the red coat aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s a nice coat, treat it nicely!” He huffed, standing up properly to cross his arms. The tentacles shot to him, causing Dante to stumble back. They grabbed him and pulled him into the mass. He let out a somewhat nervous chuckle, staring up at the mass. The only downside was the real lack of a face to stare at. A small group of tentacles pulled down his pants, exposing his ass. He felt a pair of tentacles grope his rear, some sort of hot slime left behind that made him shiver. They receded before falling back down hard, pulling a gasp from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that would leave a mark. He chuckled at that. The tentacles continued to fall back hard on him, effectively spanking him. Each spank made his body twitch, a groan pulled out of him. He could feel another pair of curious tentacles slide under his shirt. He lifted up his arms, letting them pull his shirt over his head. The tentacles threw it next to his coat. The rest of his pants and his boots were pulled off as well, tossed to the rest of his clothes. He wasn’t going to need them while getting spoiled by the tentacle monster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I can handle some more roughness…” He cooed. The tentacles paused for a moment before a pair of tentacles began to whip his thighs, making him gasp. His nipples were pinched and pulled by a pair of tendrils underneath him.  His hands groped at the tentacles, moans echoing out in the empty warehouse. He bucked his hips into the mass, trying to grind against something as the tentacles continued to whip and pinch at his body. His cock throbbed, pre dripping onto the glowing red tentacles. Something warm and velvety-feeling surrounded his cock, making him moan. He began to buck his hips hard into the feeling, eyes squeezing shut. It was so good, so hot and heady with the spanking and slapping on his ass and thighs, he let out a low cry as he shot his load into the mass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he came down from his high, he felt the tentacles pull away. He pulled back, sensing that they were waiting for his reaction, his consent for a second round. He let out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’d be worn out from one round?” He laughed, reaching back to give his light red ass a firm slap, the sound echoing in the warehouse around them. “Think again. We have all night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction he got made him grin, the tentacles moving to massage his ass and thighs. He glanced up, seeing a thick tentacle hoving near his lips, patiently waiting for him to suck. Thick white liquid dripped from it’s tip. He leaned forward, taking the tentacle into his mouth and sucking expertly. The liquid isn’t salty like he expected, it’s sweet, almost like strawberries but with the hint of whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. He groaned, swirling his tongue around the tip to collect as much of the liquid as he could before swallowing. The warm liquid slid down, sending his body aflame with need. He figured it was some sort of aphrodisiac, based on the warmth that seemed to sear through his veins. He closed his eyes, happily sucking on the tentacle and taking a little more into his mouth. A thin tentacle, probably about the size of a finger, rubbed it’s noticeably slick tip against his entrance. He let out a soft exhale through his nose, relaxing as it slid into him. The sensation wasn’t unwelcome, it was similar to a lubricated finger preparing him for the main event. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aren’t you considerate?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as it slid back and forth inside him, coating his entrance with slick. He could feel a second slide across his ass, rubbing at his hole before carefully pushing inside. The two tentacles rubbed at his walls, occasionally moving to stretch him. He groaned at the stretch, at each slow rub of slick against his walls. When they rubbed that sweet spot, he arched his back and let out a muffled moan. More of that thick sweet liquid poured down his throat, the flames of lust burning through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, he could get used to this indulgence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacles slid out of his entrance, earning a soft needy whine from him. He pulled back from the tentacle in his mouth to catch his breath, panting hoarsely. He glanced back, watching as a much thicker tentacle grinded up against his entrance. Was it testing him? Or simply trying to get slick from the slime oozing out of his entrance from it’s earlier preparations? He reached back, grabbing his ass and gently pulling it to stretch out his entrance a little and give the tentacle the invitation it needed. The tentacle wiggled against his puckered hole, slowly pushing into him. He let out a groan and let go of his ass, his hand moving to grope another tentacle. He panted and moaned, feeling the tentacle push into him before slowly pulling out. It settled on an achingly slow pace, the tentacle slowly dragging against that sweet spot. Dante whined audibly, a shuddery noise pulled from his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come ooon…” He begged. “Don’t leave me hanging here…” The tentacles didn’t seem that concerned with his pleasure, continuing the slow pace. It was torturous, making him growl and whine needily. He tried to grind his hips against the tentacle, trying to get that faster pace he hungered for, but a rather girthy tentacle whipped around his hips to keep him in place. He let out a growl, squirming against the tentacles. A tentacle landed hard on his thigh, a spank to keep him in line. Dante let out a groan, feeling his cock throb as it neared his next orgasm of the night. He reached down to try and stroke himself, only for the tentacle to grab his hand and pull it behind his back. The tentacle held it there firmly while his thigh was spanked again. Dante let out a frustrated whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuuck...fuck fuck fuuuckk!” Dante groaned, the tentacle slowly rubbing that sweet spot. His cock dribbled pre onto the tentacles, throbbing insistently with the need to cum. The buildup had been so torturously slow, practically agonizing, especially with the fact that the tentacles had restrained him somewhat to keep him from moving so much. The tentacle that had once been in his mouth, now neglected for him to whine, shoved back down his throat and shot the sweet thick liquid into him. He let out a muffled cry, body tensing up as he finally came.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante pulled back away from the tentacle in his mouth, panting as the warm liquid dripped down his chin. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath, head hanging low. He wasn’t sure the last time he felt this kind of exhaustion, perhaps years and years ago in his wild and carefree youth (especially after that stupid fucking tower fell, and with it, his brother). His eyes fluttered open, seeing the tentacles recede and wait. He hadn’t heard of such monsters being so eager for verbalized consent. It was, honestly, kind of cute. He reached back, spreading his ass open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, show me what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> got.” He purred. The tentacles surged forward. A pair of thin tentacles began to pinch and pull at his nipples while a thick tentacle once again pushed deep into him. Dante let out a moan as it began to thrust vigorously, determined to take their fill. The stretch stung, but not enough to make the devil hunter plead for it to stop. He panted and groaned, letting go of his ass to cling into some tentacles. He grinded his ass back against the tentacle, keeping in pace with it’s thrusts. Something prodded at his entrance before he felt his ass stretch wider, taking in a second tentacle. Dante gasped out, voice strangled by pleasure. He wondered if, with his dare to show him what they really could do, finally urged the tentacles to stop being so gentle. He groaned, burying his face into the mass of tentacles as his body shook from the pleasure of each hard thrust into him, the tentacles squirming in his hands. He quickly got the message, beginning to stroke them. He could only presume the reaction he got, the tentacle monster’s squirming becoming more erratic, was a good thing as he continued to stroke. After a few more firm strokes, the tentacles in his hands squirted out thick strings of seed all over his face. He licked his lips, relishing the sweet taste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after, he felt the tentacles in his ass shoot their load. It felt thick and warm, a nice weight settling in him. The tentacles pulled back, only for two more, just as thick as the last, to replace them and resume the harsh pace. Dante shuddered as the tentacles mimicked the harsh pace of the previous one, loving the rough treatment. Another pair of tentacles slid into his hands. Dante quickly got the message, stroking them roughly. He let out a soft gasp, opening his mouth for a treat from the tentacles that were fucking him and filling him with seed. A familiar sight, a tentacle dripping with thick liquid, hovered over his mouth. It began to squirt the sweet liquid into his mouth, to which he swallowed it happily. A surge of lustful fire scorched across his skin, earning an audible moan that echoed in the building. Dante was far from caring, only focused on the pounding in his ears and the hard slick thrusts in his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, gimme gimme…!” He panted. A tentacle, with surprising tenderness, stroked his cheek before the two tentacles in his ass filled him again. He could feel his stomach stretch from the amount of tentacle seed in him. He arched his back at the warmth, cumming again into the mass. The two in his hands squirted their seed all over his face. As he came down from his second (or was it third? Maybe even fourth? He couldn’t tell), he felt the tentacles rub against his face. The sticky seed felt like it was wiped off his face. The tentacles in his ass pulled out, he could feel seed surge out from his abused hole. He felt the mass shift underneath him before they coiled around him, as if holding him in a tender embrace. A tentacle threaded itself through his hair. Dante could feel himself eased into slumber. He curled up, eyes fluttering closed as he drifted into slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dante awoke, he found himself at Devil May Cry, laying on the couch and covered with a thick blanket. He blinked, remembering that he had slipped into slumber in a warehouse with…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh yeah that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly sat up, feeling a weight sloshing around in his gut. He grunted at the feeling, promptly deciding that sitting up wasn’t a good idea. Laying back down, he looked around the shop from his place on the couch. The late afternoon light was peering through the windows. The jukebox was silent. Next to his place on the couch was his clothes, bundled neatly by his side. On the other couch was...Vergil, curled up with his back to the shop. Like him, his own clothes were bundled up at the foot of the couch and he was covered with a thick blanket. He could see his bare shoulders-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, bare shoulders?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two owe me so much for dragging your dumb asses back here.” Came a familiar voice. He looked to his desk, seeing a red faced Nero sitting behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...sorry?” He just grinned awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry my fucking ass!” Nero snarled. “I never want to see you two without your clothes again. Don’t tell me what happened, I don’t want to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...I guess Verge got a nice run-in with that succubus nest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask, I was too busy taking a hot shower.” Nero didn’t look at him, leaning back in the chair to look at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t use all the hot water!” Dante whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two owe me for what I had to do to drag your asses back here!” Nero snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you.” Vergil finally spoke, a thinly-veiled growl coming from his couch. “If you two do not cease your prattling, I will ensure it.” Nero let out a sigh and leaned back, face in his hands. Dante let out a whine and laid back down to get some more sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vergil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tch. Pathetic.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil stared at the now-deceased demons before him, fading into dust before his very eyes. What was once full of lust and arousal was now replaced with the dry scent of ash. While Dante was on the other side of Red Grave City, dealing with Fury demons or Behemoths or whatever the foolish summoner brought into this world, he was dealing with a succubus nest in an equally shady part of town. Instead of quiet warehouses, with him and his thoughts, he had spent the night in a tiny sex-reeking room in Red Grave’s slums on the lucrative order of a coven of warlocks: the Felldream Coven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil was less fond of covens than Dante was. While Dante generally didn’t bother with them unless they hired him, Vergil always regarded the covens of Red Grave City (or of any city, if he was being honest) with suspicion. It was always in their summoning of demons for power that he found the most suspicion in, knowing full well the cost of unbridled lust for a cup that would never be filled. Perhaps that was why he found the covens so suspicious: their very existence reminded him too much of his own arrogance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought his mind back to the task at hand. The coven in question had hired him to clean out a den of succubi, the very den he was in right now. Something about their members being unable to participate in the summonings they did with the den so close to their base of operations, he cared little about why they wanted him. Succubi and incubi were hardly combatants, he knew this well about them. They were spies, infiltrators, dealers of information (not unlike Morrison, but he was certain that he wouldn’t take being compared to the demons as a compliment), but rarely were they ever combatants. They always had dens of vice, tiny strongholds where their power was strongest. Any devil could smell out these dens from miles away, following the smell for stress relief but at a cost. Always a cost. That was the way demons worked. It was something he knew all too well.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil heard a soft click and perked up. Now that the succubi were dead, the silence was not comforting. His senses were on high alert, listening out for the tiniest sound or scurrying shadow. Smoke suddenly began to fill the room, accented by a scent of rose petals and linen sheets. He scowled at the scent, steel grey eyes flicking around for the source. He knew that succubi dens used this smoke (it’s name evaded him at the moment) to ensnare the demons that dared to destroy their dens so that far stronger demons under their employ could take care of them as punishment. He allowed the wings of his Devil Trigger to form, flapping to beat away the scent and offer him precious more seconds to escape. He quickly pulled out Yamato, slicing twice into the air that was quickly becoming obscured by the smokey scent. A portal opened and he quickly stepped inside, intending on the quickest way to escape the smoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His feet met solid ground but the sound was...off. The sound that came to him was not hard and firm but...squishy, mostly solid but with a little bit of sway. The portal closed behind him. Looking up, he blinked in confusion. Before him was a mass of tentacles, their deep azure tendrils seeming to mirror his confusion. The area the creature had made its home in was a pale pink. Vergil immediately knew what it was: a tentacle monster. And he was in it’s own personal den. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although calling such a benign being a monster was stretching it, when there were far more dangerous creatures worthy of that title than it. He knew that these monsters had one purpose in life: to provide sexual relief to the demons that found their dens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the tentacles crept forward, hovering in front of his face nervously. It gently booped his nose, earning a frown from him. How juvenile, he thought, as he turned with every intention of leaving. He was promptly met with a pale pink squishy wall. He let out a sigh, hearing the anxious chirping of the tentacle mass behind him. He couldn’t form a portal with Yamato so quickly after the first. Yamato would simply not allow it. The blade had shattered once before and he would never even dream of straining it to get out of an awkward situation with a being who’s only purpose was sex. He let out a sigh, weighing his options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps, just for this evening, he could indulge himself. What was the worst that could happen? And Dante didn’t need to know about this, he would rather die than let Dante find out about this one indulgence. But he still had to put down boundaries for the demon, it had to know what was and was not acceptable. He looked down to the katana’s beautiful scabbard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you take Yamato, you will know my wrath.” Vergil said aloud, loud enough for the tentacle monster to hear. “Do I make myself clear?” A quiet fell between him and the tentacles, a quiet that stretched for minutes, before he heard an affirmative chirp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil carefully laid Yamato down, pulling off his coat to cover the blade. If the coat was moved, then he would lash out, simple enough. His coat stood out sharply from the pink that was around him. With that, he worked on removing his vest. He glanced back, watching the tentacles as he continued to strip. He slowly pulled off his pants, underwear and shoes before walking to the tentacle mass. Slowly, he sat down on the azure-hued mass, still as he settled down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t...uncomfortable, per say. Slightly sticky, enough to make him frown but not enough to move him from his place or rescind his consent. There was something quite similar to this sensation, a memory he promptly suppressed. He didn’t need that, not now. The tendrils began to move, slowly massaging at his back, at the knots in his muscles that he didn’t realize were there. He could feel the tendrils rubbing slide lower and lower down his back, carefully going through the knots. Vergil let out a soft hum, feeling his guard lower as the knots in his back began to fade. He hadn’t realized they were there until they melted away from their touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the tendrils slid under his ass. It began to slowly rub at his entrance, earning a faint shudder from the half-devil. It gently smeared warm slick against his entrance before pushing inside, continuing to spread the slick. Warmth began to seep through his body, a red flush burning through his cheeks. Everything just seemed to warm up from the slick currently coating his entrance and insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted more. Even as the tendril slid into him, slowly thrusting in and out, even as he could feel the others rub against his hot skin. He let out a soft sigh, the slow pace beginning to annoy him. Perhaps it was the deep-born sin of demons and devils, the sin of greed. Regardless of what it was, he didn’t want to think too hard about it. He rested his cheek in his hand, bored of the too-slow pace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you will not make it worth my time, I will leave.” He huffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a noticeable change, a shift between their gentleness, as if they took either offense to his words or as a challenge. The tendrils cradling his arms tightened around them to restrain him. Two thin tendrils slid up, tugging at his nipples and earning a soft gasp from him. Their slick, rubbing against his pale skin, seemed only to inflame the lust burning in him. The tendril in his ass suddenly squirted something warm inside him before growing in size considerably, catching him off guard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it began to thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It gave him no warning as it began to move, hard and fast and excreting slick that only made his body burn with arousing hunger. He panted from the harsh thrusting, straining to squirm against the tendrils that held him back. He was rather thankful no one could hear the gasps and low moans coming from him, no one except the tentacles busy fucking him and making those salacious sounds that made his body shake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he felt them cum, filling him with seed. He let out a grunt, arching his back as his own cock shot out hot seed all over his chest. He took heavy breaths, trying to rest from the intense orgasm that just hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacles, on the other hand, weren’t done. Instead, their thrusts seemed to increase with fervor. Was it just his imagination that he felt them expand, stretching him wider? He barely just got over his first orgasm and already, they were trying to rip another from him, trying to fill him anew with their seed. He writhed in their firm grip, unable to escape from the near-delirious sweet heat that seemed to ensnare his senses. All he could do was writhe and buck his hips with the thrusting of the tentacle currently going at a breakneck pace inside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tentacles shudder underneath him before he could feel hot heat fill him again, more cum, more of that warmth that made his mind fuzzy. He could feel the tentacle in his ass grow larger again and let out a helplessly needy noise, the heat getting to his head. It was too much, his belly was too full of seed, his body was at it’s limits, and the tentacles were still going! He had to get out, get away…!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b> <em>ENOUGH!</em> </b>” Vergil roared out, the wings of his devil trigger flaring out from his body. The tentacles immediately withdrew from him, fearful of the sheer power he exuded. Vergil panted heavily as he caught his breath, slowly crawling to his untouched clothes. His body gave out, the tentacles having effectively fucked his strength out of him for now. He could only imagine how pitiful he looked, covered with slick and his ass seeping out seed like he was a used toy. Throwing that out of his head, Vergil managed to rest his hand resting on Yamato’s outline through his coat, taking whatever comfort he could get. He felt his wings disappear back into his body. It seemed that the display of power intimidated them into not touching him any more, something he appreciated as his eyelids grew heavy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a few minutes of rest...that was all he needed. Then he could use the Yamato to return to Devil May Cry and wash all of this down the drain...that sounded like a good plan...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Vergil senses is that he’s not covered in slick and on a dirty floor, but instead in a warm thick blanket. Blinking awake, he found himself staring at the couch of Devil May Cry. He rolled over, slowly sitting up, before the feeling of sloshing tentacle seed still inside him made him lay back down. The curtains of Devil May Cry were drawn shut, keeping the afternoon light from hitting him in his eyes. He could hear Dante’s snoring on the other couch, along with the sound of the shower being turned off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who brought him here? It couldn't be Dante, not with the fact that he was on the couch and not in his bed and his clothes were set neatly (Dante? Neat? Perish the thought) next to his head. He had been on the opposite side of Red Grave City, there was no way he could’ve finished his...wait, maybe he could. He closed his eyes, deciding to change the topic to think of other people who liked him enough to bring him back to Devil May Cry. Certainly not Lady, Trish maybe, and Nero...oh he would rather die than let Nero see him like th-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened. He glanced up, watching as Nero stepped out of the room. Shame burned hot in his body, prompting him to curl up under the blanket. A quiet fell, he heard Nero walk down the stairs and settle himself at the chair behind the desk. He was certain Nero was aware that he was awake. What was he going to do? Face his son after he was certain that he saw him naked post-coitus? But he couldn’t just let him sit there without thanks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, he finally rolled over, struggling to work through his shame to face Nero. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nero…” He heard Nero take in a breath. “I’m...I’m sorry. For having you see that.” There, he said it. Nero just let out a sigh, face in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s...it’s fine.” He glanced to Vergil’s general direction but not directly at him. Vergil frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not fine. But...once I have recovered, if you need anything, you need only call.” He turned around, curling up into the blanket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...I’ll keep that in mind.” Nero murmured. With that, Vergil closed his eyes to try and get some slumber. He would need it whenever Dante woke up and made a fuss. His ears caught the sound of his brother, shifting in his blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two owe me so much for dragging your dumb asses back here.” Nero snapped. Ah, perhaps his brother was awake. Just what he needed for the fading aches in his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh...sorry?” He heard Dante’s awkward apology and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry my fucking ass!” Nero snarled. “I never want to see you two without your clothes again. Don’t tell me what happened, I don’t want to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...I guess Verge got a nice run-in with that succubus nest?” Dante asked. He could feel Dante’s gaze on his back and ignored it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask, I was too busy taking a hot shower.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please tell me you didn’t use all the hot water!” Dante whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two owe me for what I had to do to drag your asses back here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both of you.” Vergil growled. He didn’t need the noise at the moment, he needed sleep. “If you two do not cease your prattling, I will ensure it.” Nero let out a sigh, the chair creaking as he leaned back. He heard Dante whine and the couch creaking as his twin laid back down to get some more sleep. Vergil closed his eyes, deciding that, for this moment, to follow his brother’s footsteps and get some slumber of his own. Despite feeling physically fine, his mind was still exhausted. The shame of Nero carrying his exposed body back here still burned in his mind, something he knew he would make up to him for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter the cost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry this took so long to put together. Vergil doesn't lend himself to being subby. Hopefully his son is a bit better in that regard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The afternoon warmth of Mitis Forest blanketed the clearing in head, a clearing that was the battlefield between Nero and a bull demon that had been rampaging throughout the forest. The bull-like beast stared down at him with a hunger for his blood. The afternoon sun had beaten down on them all day, the two having been locked in a struggle for supremacy. Nero smirked, twisting the handle of Red Queen to flare it to life. The bull demon stared at his blazing sword before snorting, digging at the ground with a blazing hoof. It charged, Nero dodging with ease and digging the aflame Red Queen into the demon’s black leather hide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ole!” He laughed while the bull demon roared out, black blood spilling onto the ground. It ran to the other side of the clearing, their arena, the scent of sizzling blood and decaying grass punctuating the sweat-soaked air. It turned, snorting at Nero with it’s scarlet eyes ablaze. Nero grinned as the bull dug once again into the earth with it’s aflame hoof. “Come on, get me!” He taunted, flaring out his jacket like a cape. The bull’s eyes seemed to widen with rage before it roared. It reared up before charging at Nero, the devil hunter standing his ground. The bull was getting closer and closer, huffing out black acrid smoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero darted forward, Red Queen embedding itself deep into the demon’s skull with a satisfying crack. The scent of searing demon flesh filled the air as the momentum of the bull’s charge carried the younger devil hunter backwards. Nero groaned as he held onto Red Queen, the other on the demon’s horn, feeling the dirt accumulate at his heels from being pushed back. As he was sent backwards, the demonic bull’s body began to fade into ash. His path slowed to a stop, with the demon’s blackened skull, all that remained of the demonic bull, embedded still into Red Queen. “Heh, easy as cake.” Nero laughed, letting go of the horn. He swung the sword to rest on his shoulder and stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a mistake, as his foot found nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-woah!” He yelped as he fell down the cliff. His body hit a rock jutting out from the cliff face, the sound of his shoulder cracking and the searing pain meeting his senses. When he landed, he let out a pained ‘oof!’, Red Queen and the demon skull clattering beside him. The skull shattered upon impact, sending shards of bone everywhere. Nero squeezed his eyes shut, hissing from the pain of the rough landing and his most-certainly broken shoulder. He was thankful the shards of demon bone didn’t embed themselves into his skin. He tried to get up, only for his body to scream at him to lay back down until the healing his demonic blood provided kicked in. He let out a frustrated sigh, carefully pulling off his jacket so that he wasn’t going to roast in the heat of Mitis Forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for getting back home before supper. It was a shame, he wanted to try Kyrie’s new lasagna recipe she was making tonight. He took a glance around, finding himself in a pit with a few outcroppings of shade. As much as he wanted to get under them, the agony in his shoulder demanded otherwise. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his exposed skin. He was probably going to get a sunburn from it but...what could he do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He faintly heard shifting, like something slithering along stone, and looked up. He pulled out Blue Rose, noticing the opening on the far end of the pit. He aimed Blue Rose at the opening, narrowing his eyes. Slithering out from the entrance, slowly, carefully, was dark green vines, covered with a wet slick. They approached hesitantly, as if aware of his distress. Some of the vines had vibrant flowers on them, hibiscuses if he had to guess. Nero caught the scent of hibiscus flowers and realized what these were: Odroil, a hybrid of the tentacle monsters of the Underworld and the native plants of Mitis Forest. He read about them in Agnus’ journals, as much as he hated anything to do with him, but they were the closest thing he had to information about the Underworld. In his journal, Agnus had noted that the Odroil had inherited the placid nature of it’s tentacle monster kin (who were already rather passive in the first place, barely a threat to humankind).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he lowered Blue Rose. The vines slid closer, one tendril leaking something glow a familiar green color. Perhaps liquefied Vital Star? The vines coiled around his space, still keeping their distance, still not wanting to get too close, before the tendril gently booped his arm, the closest it could get to his shoulder without getting anything on his shirt. The glowing green liquid faded quickly into his skin. Nero closed his eyes, feeling his shoulder begin to heal and the pain beginning to subside. After a few tense minutes, Nero reached over and rubbed his shoulder. To his relief, he felt no pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, uh…” He trailed off. The vines wiggled, perhaps they were happy with his healed shoulder, before the tendril that booped his arm slithered away. The vines remained, watching him quietly. “Now what?” He asked, looking to the vines. If he knew anything about demons, there was always a price to pay. One of the vines slithered over and rapped his belt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero rubbed his nose awkwardly, his face burning up. On one hand, he was completely and utterly devoted to Kyrie. On the other, Odroil’s (according to Agnus’ notes) inherited the tentacle monster’s desire to please and their inability to speak, demonic tongue or otherwise. Kyrie never went near Mitis Forest anymore anyway, not after the Order H.Q fell into the sea. Even then, as he recalled, Kyrie was only ever there when Credo personally escorted her through Mitis Forest. She never went into the forest by herself (and he would rather die than let her go into the forest’s depths by herself). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that the vines did heal his shoulder. They obviously expected some sort of payment for their service.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero let out a sigh as he undid his pants. It was just for this one instance, nothing more, nothing less. Just to repay the vines for healing his broken shoulder. The vines watched as he rolled over onto his hands and knees, pushing down his pants and briefs to expose his ass to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make it quick, before I change my mind.” He spat. The tendrils slid across the skin of his exposed bottom, earning a shudder from Nero. He buried his face into his arms, groaning as he felt their tender caresses. Two of them slid up his shirt, playing with his nipples. He shuddered as they flicked at the nubs on his chest. One of them rubbed at his entrance, heat searing up his spine from the slick it oozed, before carefully pushing in. Nero let out a muffled moan as it pushed into him, feeling the slick coat his walls. He hoped it was some kind of lube, it certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like lube. He groaned as it moved in and out of him, as if preparing him for the main event. His body felt like it was on fire, cock throbbing in arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the vine pulled back, he lifted up his head in confusion. There was no way that the vines were done yet-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thicker vine pushed into him, stretching him wide. He let out a surprised roar, his spectral wings flaring out in surprise. The claws dug into the earth, Nero heaving as the vine began to thrust in and out of him. He bit the sleeve of his jacket, muffling his moans as the spectral claws clawed at the dirt. He closed his eyes, groaning as he felt the vine slam at his sweet spot repeatedly. Another tendril wrapped around his cock, beginning to stroke it in time with the trusts. Some more vines wrapped around his midsection to keep him steady as they thrust like they were trying to fuck his brains out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmnnf...ffuuuck…” He moaned, arching his back. He felt a tendril gently thread through his silvery hair, far more gentle than the vine currently pounding into his ass. He looked up, noting how dry it was. Perhaps it felt a little guilty about being so rough with him? Or it was trying to be a tender lover, despite the rough thrusting? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Kyrie. It would never be Kyrie. And he knew that. He was never going to come back to this pit if he could help it, not when he had his beloved Kyrie. He wasn’t as shameless as his uncle-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a scream as he was filled by the vine, orgasm wracking through his body. The vines pulled away, causing him to fall over in exhaustion. He felt them pull up his pants before slithering away into the darkness. He let out a soft chuckle, curling up a little. They had manners, apparently, but that still left him too tired to move. The cum (it felt like it) sloshing in his stomach made him feel too sick to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the beating of wings. His own flared out, as if trying to intimidate whoever it was to leave, before a voice gently shushed them. A hand gently caressed his cheek. Immediately, his demonic wings calmed and disappeared back into him. His demonic blood knew, somehow, that this was no threat that found Nero. Rather, it was an ally of some kind, a rather familiar one if his devil heart trusted it so easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nero...I’m here…” A voice, so familiar, spoke kindly to him. “Rest now. We’re going home.” He tried to force his eyes open, to see the face that the voice belonged to, but his mind pulled him into slumber, the soft rumble of purring lulling him to sleep. Something slipped from his lips, just moments before darkness took over his senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Nero sensed was a warm bed, fresh cinnamon and apples wafting into his nose. He curled up, half expecting to cling onto Kyrie before finding nothing. He opened his eyes and realized he was indeed in the bedroom he shared with her. He looked out the window, seeing the last rays of the setting sun. He noticed the clock read 7:34pm. He slowly sat up, looking around the dusky light of the bedroom before down at himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His clothes were changed, from his usual gear to warm pajamas depicting jumping bunnies on them, a gag gift from Kyrie. His gear was folded up nearly on a chair nearby, with Red Queen and Blue Rose nowhere to be found. Nero got up and instinctively looked in the closet, where he kept his weapons away from the orphans that Kyrie tended for. Opening up the chest that he normally kept Blue Rose and Red Queen in, he was relieved to find his weapons safe and sound and unharmed. They looked no worse for wear, actually, like they weren’t thrown around from his brawl with the demon bull. Closing and locking the chest, he left the bedroom and made his way downstairs. He faintly heard Kyrie’s voice...but who was she talking to? The boys? No, the voice was too nasally for that. And he knew one person with that kind of voice...it couldn’t be…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vergil, I can’t thank you enough for bringing Nero back home. I was worried when he didn’t come back when he said he would.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, Vergil? His own father? He paused, peering around the corner. In the kitchen, he could see Kyrie happily putting away apple pie. His father, Vergil, was watching her quietly, a plate of apple pie in his hand and a box next to him, probably some pie for Dante (he knew his uncle loved Kyrie’s pies, especially if they were strawberry flavored). It seemed that they had not noticed him coming down the stairs. If they did, they didn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was little trouble, Kyrie.” Vergil explained, a very faint smile on his face as he ate the pie. “When I found him, he was unconscious. I believe the demon took him down with it into a pit. Of course, Nero survived but being rendered unconscious allowed the innate healing of demons to kick in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Kyrie gasped. “You must have been quite worried when you found him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I was.” He admitted softly. “I must admit, I always have been. Ever since my return, I have always worried about trying to bond with Nero. How do you bond with your son when you didn’t even know he was yours when you first met him? I feel like a stranger, intruding on where I am not supposed to be.” He let out a sigh. “It still is a shock that he chose to allow me in. If I were in his place, I do not know if I would be that forgiving.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that Nero was an orphan?” Kyrie asked. Vergil nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante told me. Nero was not treated kindly in his youth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Back then, Nero always held the hope that some long lost family member would find him and take him away from the orphanage. It’s something every orphan has, I find.” Kyrie explained. “Sadly, most children learn that such an event won’t happen, bar a miracle. That wish dies somewhere between the ages of seven and nine years. Nero...he held onto that wish for longer than most children. I remember, when I was eleven, Nero told me that he wished he had a family to call his own. My parents fostered him, gave him a path to Knighthood through my brother Credo, but Nero admitted to me that, as much as he was thankful that my parents wanted to take care of him, he wanted, at the very least, to know why his blood parents left him behind.” He could see the guilt in Vergil’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a fool. I should have known I had a son.” He murmured. “If I wasn’t so blinded by power, I could have been there for him when he needed me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t beat yourself up. You said yourself you didn’t know you had a son until recently. I can tell you’re trying and so can Nero.” Kyrie reached out, resting a comforting hand on Vergil’s arm. “It won’t be easy...but I’m sure you’ll end up as a fine father. I have faith in you.” Nero watched as hope glimmered in Vergil’s eyes. He stepped away back to Kyrie’s bedroom to rest some more. He made a mental note to thank his father some time later for the save...and perhaps call him up for demon slaying, if he was up for it. That seemed like the best way to bond with his father, with his estranged feelings fading with the passage of time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>where did these dadgil feels come from? I dunno but V will round out this lil series soon enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The skies above Red Grave City were dark with clouds, threatening to rain. The city was in ruins, with very little places for shelter. The closest place that V knew of that was dry was the Il Chiaro Mondo Hotel, which was where he was heading. Around him were buildings, broken and breaking. Neon light shone along the damp streets, blanketing the barren boulevards with harsh light. V looked up, seeing the hotel only a short distance away. With a sigh, he made his way to the hotel, knowing that it would be the only shelter he would have for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he made his way up the stairs of the abandoned hotel, he faintly heard the rumbling of buildings falling in the distance, more of the Qliphoth destroying without care, more of his own foolishness stealing countless lives. The weight of his sin weighed heavily on his heart, a weight he could only pray he could earn some sort of atonement for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked into an opened room, he noticed the clean sheets and breathed out a sigh of relief. He sent out his familiars, Shadow and Griffon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, guard the door. I would like to not have any surprises while I rest.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, you got that, Sleeping Beauty.” Griffon said, settling on Shadow’s back. Shadow padded outside the door, V closing it but keeping it unlocked. He knew Shadow could shape-shift themself a hand to open the door. He set the book down on the bedside table and shed his coat, throwing it on the bed. He meandered to the shower, not expecting water but he would take advantage of it if he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the water and, to his surprise and relief, ice cold water spouted forth. He learned that warm water was a luxury that he could not afford. It didn’t mean he liked the idea of an ice cold bath. If he had a choice, he would loved a warm bath and a meal that wasn’t scrounged up cans of beans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, throwing those thoughts out of his mind. He would only make himself hungry and he didn’t need that either. He glanced to the towels still on the rack before shedding his clothes. Slipping into the cold shower (and shuddering at the temperature), he quickly washed the grime off his body. It didn’t take him long, mostly because the thought of sitting any longer than he had to in ice cold water sounded utterly miserable. He stepped out and immediately dried off, hanging the towels on the rack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the cold, he was thankful for the blessing of a bath. He needed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking what meager clothes he robbed, he took them back to the room and threw them on the bed. Doing a quick inspection under the covers for surprises, he let out a soft sigh of relief when he found none. He didn’t want a repeat of the first time he tried to sleep after the Qliphoth rose, where a rat bit him when he slid into the covers of a bed. That was an awful night, a night he would rather forget (amongst many). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped under the sheets and curled up, squeezing his eyes shut in a vain attempt to get some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he was in darkness. The darkness was not a stranger to him, not this particular darkness at least. He slowly sat up, pulling back white hair. No, this was the darkness of his dreams, away from the nightmarish world just beyond the veil of wakening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was watched. A presence, a familiar presence, was watching every movement of his nude body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re there, Nightmare.” He spoke. No response, he never expected one from the mute golem. He laid back down in the abyss, idly playing with the ring on his finger as his mind drifted to the day’s events: demon slaying, finding only the remains of humankind, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live. Combined with every reminder of his frail human flesh, it was a miracle he still had enough demonic energy to awaken to a new grey dawn. Guilt clawed at each memory, of his stubborn pride to not take Dante’s hand, of failing to protect his mother, of the countless lives he ripped apart and destroyed for his arrogance and lust of power. What would happen if he managed to reunite with his demonic heart? Would he and Nero just fight each other? Of course they would, why wouldn’t they? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was their fate as those that bore the blood of Sparda in their veins, to fight until one was defeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something began to stir under his form, rousing him out of his thoughts. He lifted up his head, watching as black tendrils formed from the abyss below him. One of them tenderly stroked his face, one with a suspiciously familiar purple orb, and V suddenly...knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was merely Nightmare, shaping the dream to comfort his dour thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed as the tendrils rubbed at his body, rubbing away the sores of the day. He was glad he sent Griffon and Shadow out on guard duty, merely just to have moments of peace and quiet like this. He rarely had such moments where he could just relax, not with Red Grave City being ripped apart by his demonic heart. He let his eyes flutter closed, relaxing as the knots in his body began to fade. His guard lowered for a brief moment-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He blinked, feeling one particularly brave tendril rub at his ass. He shuddered as it continued to rub, another grinding up against his cock. He could feel them slowly coil around his body, putting him on his knees and keeping him steady. V let out a soft moan, letting them do as they pleased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was merely a dream, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tendril plunged inside him, causing him to arch his back. After a brief moment, it began to thrust, pulling a breathy moan out of the poet. He could feel a night-black tentacle thread through his hair like a lover would. He leaned into the tendril, shuddering from the affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How quaint, how he loved the tender touch. Only in his slumbering mind could he enjoy such tenderness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…!” He gasped, shaking as his first orgasm ripped through his body. He realized, faintly so as he came down from the sudden peak, that he never tried to...tend his more physical needs. So busy was he, fighting for his life, that he never considered it. V barely objected as he was rolled over and sat up, white hair draped across his face. His body trembled from the throes of his orgasm, the tendrils gently cradling him as he was moved to a sitting-up position. They gave him a gentle squeeze, almost like a hug, while a tendril continued to thread through his hair.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V had to admit, he never expected Nightmare to be particularly...gentle, not after the wringing he went through to earn their respect. In combat, whenever V had the need to summon him, Nightmare was a force to be reckoned with, decimating demons with ease. Even their escape from the Qliphoth was only possible with Nightmare’s immense strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed that strength, more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand slowly grazed over the tentacles, watching as they writhed against his pale fingers. The contrast was stark, snow white against abyssal black, beautiful in it’s own way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tentacle suddenly plunged into his still-slick entrance, making him gasp. He arched his back, the tentacle thrusting and coiling inside his ass. He shuddered from the sensation, feeling the tentacles around him loosely restrain him while the tentacle in his ass continued to thrust hard into him. His eyes fluttered closed as he relished the feeling of being thrust into by the tentacle, the tentacles restraining him felt more akin to a gentle embrace than Nightmare actually holding him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nightmare…” V panted, the tenderness from the golem still mostly unexpected, a pleasant surprise to the poet. Nightmare paused, the abyss shivering around them from the praise, before returning back to their task of loving up on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. Love. If this was what the golem considered as ‘love’, V wouldn’t mind it so much if they had the time. Alas, time was something none of them had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V let out a gasp, arching his back against the tendrils as he came again. The young man panted as he recovered from his orgasm, the tendrils shifting him to lay him on his stomach, slowly rubbing circles on his back. If V didn’t know better, he would’ve presumed Nightmare was trying to lull him to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need not be so tender with me. I can handle one final time.” V murmured. Nightmare did not move, still rubbing circles into his pale skin. V let out a sigh as he relaxed from Nightmare’s massage. He would wait for Nightmare to be ready to indulge in him one last time. It was unlikely they would have this moment again and they knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just left it unsaid. Not that Nightmare could really say anything...but V wouldn’t vocalize it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tendril began to grind against his ass, something that was starting to feel familiar in this dreamy state. V did note the sense of urgency, as if this dream was starting to end. V reached back, grabbing a cheek and pulling it to the side to encourage the tentacle to slide into his entrance, probably sloppy and full of demonic seed. The tentacle pushed into him, he could feel his entrance stretch wider than he was used to. He hissed at the stretch before two tendrils began to pull and rub at his nipples. He whined loudly, distracted by the stimulation. He let go of his ass, reaching up to grab the nearest tendrils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...N-Nightmare…!” He panted, squirming on the tendrils. He could feel the pace of the tentacle in his ass begin to speed up, pushing hard and deep into him, deeper than he imagined. It felt too good though, he didn’t want it to stop. He groaned at the stimulation, of the tendrils pulling at his tender nipples and the tentacle currently slamming deep into him. He swore he was seeing stars from the intense thrusting, fast and hard and unyielding. He felt a tendril grab his hair and pull, earning a moan from him. His hands grasped the tentacles around him, shuddering as the thrusting in his ass intensified. He was so close…!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare!” He gasped out, his final orgasm pulled from him. His body shuddered and heaved from the sensation as his peak washed over him. Slowly, he regained his breath. The tendril continued to pull at his hair-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute. That pulling was a bit too insistent to be Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But if it wasn’t Nightmare, then what was pulling at his hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> insistently?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, confused at the sudden pain, before he awoke to the sound of rustling feathers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“V! Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!” Griffon yelled. The black abyss was no more, now a dimly lit dusky hotel room. He faintly saw black hair from the corner of his vision as he sat up, Griffon hopping back to get out of his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you annoy me into awakening?” He huffed, grabbing his pants as he swung his legs over the bed to put them on. He glanced down, seeing his own throbbing arousal. He frowned and tried to hide it. He would have to deal with that later. Griffon didn’t seem to notice, too busy laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were sleeping so deep, me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelling</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you wasn’t working!” He pointed out. V merely rolled his eyes, reaching over to put on his sandals. “Did you enjoy yourself with Ni-” V immediately grabbed his cane and hooked Griffon to him, the demonic avian squawking loudly in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is enough out of you.” V whispered before mentally pulling Griffon back into his skin. Ignoring the squawking now in his head, he stood up and left the hotel room to make his way to the Red Grave Cathedral, Shadow padding behind him. He had a feeling he would find Nero there. His hunches haven’t proved him wrong yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890213">fanart of 'Segreti nel Desiderio' fic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenticallyCapricious/pseuds/tenticallyCapricious">tenticallyCapricious</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>